Question: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rr}{-2} & {4} \\ {3} & {4}\end{array}\right]+\left[\begin{array}{rr}{1} & {4} \\ {0} & {-1}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Solution: To find the sum of two matrices, add the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-2}+{1} & {4}+{4} \\ {3}+{0} & {4}+{-1}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-1} & {8} \\ {3} & {3}\end{array}\right]}$